Cosmic Dreamsdiscontinued
by shmowszow
Summary: I'm still writing this story! See last chapter for details!
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Dreams

Summary: When Finn meets Fionna, the Cosmic Owl tells him to win her heart and to stop chasing Princess Bubblegum. What's he supposed to do? Finn's about to find out that the ocean isn't his _only _weakness.

Chapter 1

"Hey, when's that International Royal Council that PB wants us to go to?" Jake asked his half-brother. "Today," Finn answered, sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Today?" Jake exclaimed, spitting his coffee all over Beemo. "Hey!" Beemo protested in its little robotic voice. "Sorry Beemo," Jake said, looking back at Finn. "Yeah dude, it's today. We've known about it for like, a month. Why are you so worked up about it?" Finn questioned. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to make a scene," Jake laughed. "You spit coffee on me for no reason," Beemo concluded. "Heh, sorry," Jake said sheepishly while Finn laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, Princess, why is it called the <em>International <em>Royal Council?" Finn asked as he and Princess Bubblegum rode on an enlarged Jake's back through the Grasslands. "Because, it's not just Royalty from Ooo coming," PB answered her young friend, "Royalty from the Land of Aaa are coming as well." "Land of Aaa?" Finn asked. "The Land of Aaa is a continent across the ocean from us," PB explained. "Ooh," Finn said. "Princess, where _is _the meeting? We don't actually have to _cross _the ocean to get there, do we?" he asked, suddenly scared. "Oh no, Finn, We won't have to cross the ocean. The meeting is being held in Ooo this year," PB assured him. "Oh, good," he sighed.

PB laughed. "I forgot you were scared of the ocean," she admitted. Finn gritted his teeth. "I'm not scared," he muttered. "Yes you are!" Jake called. "Jake! Shut it!" Finn said, embarrassed. PB snickered and Jake full-out laughed, plunging the boy into total embarrassment. "Ugh whatever," he said, lying back on Jake. PB smiled at Finn. "I think it's cute that you're afraid," she said. Finn's eyes popped open and Jake said, "Ooh!" "Uh…" Finn wasn't sure what to say. "Hey look, we're here!" PB announced, pointing to a large dome-shaped building.

Finn silently thanked Grob, Gob, Glob, and Grod for saving him from this awkward moment. "Ha, yeah!" he announced, jumping off of Jake. He grabbed Princess Bubblegum's hand and helped her down. Jake shrunk down to normal size. "Whoa, this place is huge," Finn said in awe. "Eh, I've seen bigger," Jake mumbled while PB explained, "Well it _has_ to be big in order for all of the Royalty to fit, brainless." "Heh, she said it has to be big so it can fit," Jake snorted. "No she didn't," Finn said, annoyed with his brother's dirty mind. She shook her head at the two boys. "Guys, and by guys I mean Jake," she said, looking directly at Jake who smiled innocently. "Please try to act mature. This is a serious thing, you need to be serious!" she exclaimed. "Okay Princess," Finn answered. "I'm not worried about you Finn," she said glancing at Jake who was now chasing his tail. She looked back at Finn. "Just make sure he stays under control."

PB straightened out her dress and pushed the door open. Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled and walked to her seat at the large table. "Hello all," she said cheerily. "Hello Princess Bubblegum," they greeted her just as cheerfully. Finn stared at all of the faces in the room. There was _two _of _everyone! _He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't just playing tricks on him, but when he opened them, there were still twice as many Princesses as usual. Upon closer examination, he realized that there _weren't _two of each Princess; there was only one Princess, and one prince.

"Mathematical," he whispered to Jake, who was taking in the Princes as well. Each of the Princesses sat beside their Prince counterpart. The Princes looked exactly like the Princesses, with the exception of a different hair style, accessory, or shade. There was a counterpart for everyone- even Peppermint Butler! Finn looked at the small peppermint man talking to Peppermint Maid.

All of the Princes were staring at Finn in shock. Whispers of "Look at that boy," and "is he a _Human?" _passed between the Princes. The Princesses looked at the Princes strangely, wondering what they were talking about. They were all used to Finn by now, and it shocked them to know that anyone _didn't _know Finn the Human, the great hero of Ooo. Soon whispers of, "Why are they so surprised?" and, "It's just Finn," joined the chorus of whispers from the table.

"Come _on_ Fi!" a voice called from behind Finn. He turned around and saw a white cat about the same size as Jake pulling on something. The cat gave one final tug, and the most beautiful girl Finn had ever seen stumbled in the door. Even with a look of pure terror on her face, she was gorgeous. She was soaked. Her shoulder-length golden-blonde hair was dripping with water and she was clutching a white hat, not unlike Finn's, like her life depended on it. "Fionna, what happened to you?" one of the Princes at the table exclaimed upon seeing the girl. "I-I fell…in…the….freaking…ocean!" she said shakily. A guy who looked remarkably like Princess Bubblegum walked over and threw his arm around the girl. "Come here, let's get you dried off," he said in a caring tone that bothered Finn. The cat followed the girl-Fionna- and the Prince who looked like PB, rubbing a small bruise on her arm.

"Whoa," Finn breathed. "Who _was_ that?" he asked no one in particular. "Fionna is the hero of Aaa," the Prince who looked like LSP spoke up in a strangely high-pitched voice. "We _thought_ she was the last Human," the one who looked like Wild Berry Princess finished. "Whoa, that's totally math, dude!" Jake exclaimed.

The pink Prince who walked away with Fionna returned. "Poor girl, she fell off of Cake. You know how afraid she is of the ocean," he said, retaking his seat next to Princess Bubblegum. "Who are we still waiting on?" he asked. "Uh, Marceline and Marshal, and uh, Ice King and Queen, but I didn't really expect them to come anyway," Princess Bubblegum answered, shaking her head. There was a loud crack of thunder and the Vampire Queen appeared in the doorway, along with a boy who could be her twin. "Ah, there they are, we can start now!"

* * *

><p>About half-way into the meeting, Fionna returned with her cat, Cake. They walked over to the back of the room where Finn and Jake were sitting. Finn was laying on one of the benches, tracing patterns in the dirt. He looked up when he heard the two girls approach. Fionna sat on the bench next to him. "Hi," she said quietly as not to disturb the meeting. Finn sat up. "Hey," he replied, some-what awkwardly. He noticed that she had pulled almost all of her hair up into her hat and was now wearing a tight blue shirt that came down past the top of her jeans.<p>

She twirled the strand of hair that hung out of her hat between her fingers. Finn noticed he was staring and quickly looked away. He saw Jake and Cake having a stare-down. _Must be a cat/dog thing_ Finn thought. He looked back at Fionna. "So… are you from around here?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, my house isn't that far from here," Finn answered. After that first awkward moment, the conversation between the two flowed easily. They exchanged stories about the many adventures they'd been on. Though most of them sounded kind of similar, there were a few that were totally and completely different.

By the time the International Royal Council was over, the two Humans felt as if they'd known each other forever. All of the Princes and Princesses were crowded outside of the building. "Alright everyone," PB announced standing next to Prince Gumball (that's what Finn heard someone call him); "You are all welcome to stay at my castle for the night." All of the Princes and Princesses cheered. They all traveled back to the Candy Kingdom, talking and what-not. Finn, Fionna, and Cake sat on an enlarged Jake's back just talking. Cake was showing off her stretchy powers while Finn and Fionna talked about random stuff; stuff ranging from their favorite foods (meatloaf and cheese) to who they thought would win the next Wizard Battle.

When they arrived at the Candy Castle, Princess Bubblegum provided everyone sleeping bags. Cake curled into Fionna's side when she lied down. Jake sat on Finn's feet. The two Humans stayed up talking and watching Marceline and Marshall Lee prank sleeping peoples. When they finally did fall asleep, Marceline floated over, ready to draw strange things on their faces, but stopped when she saw the way their heads were put together and the way their hands were linked together. "Awh," she cooed. She smiled at them one more time before flying away to spray-paint the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to Randomeness and my friend Alexis for pointing out that Finn's favorite food is meatloaf, not spaghetti. I had totally forgotten that the Ice King specifically said that in "Still". Darn Ice King has to make me look bad!_**

Chapter 2

_Finn floated through a seemingly empty greenish void. He was dressed in only his shorts. He was pretty warm, despite his lack of clothing and the slight breeze that made his hair sway slightly around his shoulders. "Finn…" Princess Bubblegum's voice spoke from behind him. He swiveled around and saw the beautiful Princess wearing a light pink sundress that fell to her knees and had her hair in a care-free pony tail. "Princess," he whispered, mesmerized by her beauty. _

_ She glided smoothly towards the boy, but stopped when she was half-way to her. He moved forward to meet her, but she never got any closer. He moved faster, wanting nothing more than to get to the beautiful young woman, but she stayed at a distance. "Graah!" he complained, moving as fast as he possibly could. It was as if someone who had been holding him back just let go. He propelled forward, crashing into the Princess. Everywhere her sweet bubblegum skin touched his pale smooth skin was burning as if on fire. Princess Bubblegum didn't seem to notice it, though. She didn't seem to notice anything as she was just staring blankly off into space. _

_ Finn shrieked and drew back from the Princess. His hands, which had been on her shoulders, were red and blistered. He stared at them shocked. "See what happens, Finn?" Princess Bubblegum cooed. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which immediately caught fire. "If you play with fire, you're going to get burnt."_

_ A large brownish-yellow owl head stuck up and hooted, a high-pitched noise that bothered Finn greatly._

Finn bolted up in his sleeping bag. His hand was gripping his chest, where he could feel his heart beating rapidly. His sudden movement woke Jake who was still at his feet. "Finn?" Jake whispered. Finn tried to force his breathing to return to normal. He brought his hand up to his cheek, which was warm to his touch. "What happened?" Jake asked, stretching up to sit next to his brother. "Weird dream," Finn answered breathlessly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jake questioned, knowing that's what their mom would have done. Finn squirmed uncomfortably. "It was about Princess Bubblegum," he started. Jake smiled knowingly. "Ohh, I get it," he said. "You're at that age, where you start to notice girls more that you used to. You're starting to notice Princess Bubblegum in different ways than before, in different ways. Your mind is making her the center of your attention, in more ways than one," Jake said the last bit with a wink. "Makes you want to get closer to her, huh?"

"_What _are you talking about?" Finn asked, genuinely confused. "In my dream she _hurt _me when I touched her. Like, it _burnt." _"Oh, then I have no idea what's going on with you," Jake said, bummed that he didn't have something new to explain (and tease) his little brother. "What did you_ think_ was going on with me?" Finn asked. "Oh, nothing, I'll explain when it happens," Jake said, waving it off with his hand. "So, tell me about your dream," Jake pressed on, sounding a lot like a teenage girl gossiping with her friends.

"Well, I'm not sure," Finn admitted. "I was in this big…green…space, and Princess Bubblegum was standing in the distance, but when I ran to her, she didn't get any closer. When I finally reached her, it burnt when she touched me. Then she kissed me and my face _caught on fire!"_ Jake gasped when Finn reached this part in his story. "Then she was all, 'If you play with fire you get burnt'!" Finn exclaimed quietly. "Then, and this is the _creepiest_ part, the Cosmic Owl came out of nowhere and _cooed_ at me!" Finn finished his story while Jake listened closely. "Cosmic Owl?" Jake questioned, making sure. "Yeah, man," Finn confirmed. "Well, if the Cosmic Owl was in your dream, that means it was some sort of message. Maybe you're doing something you're not supposed to with PB," Jake said wisely.

Finn opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he saw Fionna stir in her sleeping bag. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "'Morning," she grumbled. "Fi! You moved," Cake complained, sitting up and leaning against her younger sister. "What time is it?" Fionna ignored Cake's protests. "It's deffintaly _not _adventure time," Jake and Cake answered in unison. "Jinx!" both called, again at the same time. While the two fought over who won their little 'Jinx' battle, Fionna turned to Finn. "I can't see the window from here, what time is it?" she asked. "Uh… the window?" Finn asked, unsure of what the window had to do with the time. Fionna groaned frustrated-ly and stood up slowly. She walked, her steps silent in the room where as Finn's would have echoed loudly, to the window and looked out. The moonlight engulfed her and Finn sucked in a breath as he took in her beauty.

He admired her as she gazed at the night sky. Finn stood up and walked as quietly as possible to her, still being loud enough to cause a few Princes and Princesses to stir. He reached the window and leaned his elbows against it. "How do you know what time it is by the window?" he asked quietly. Fionna smiled and said, "Not by the window, by the stars." Her eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. _**When you play with fire, you get burned. When you play with the sun, you get life**__, a_ voice whispered in Finn's head. Finn lifted his hands up and put them on either side of Fionna's face. "Finn…" she whispered, bringing her hands up to close over his. The two Humans stared into each other's eyes.

Finn leaned down so he could be face-to-face with the slightly shorter girl. "_No!"_ he screamed in his mind, "_I like Princess Bubblegum, not Fionna,"_ he mentally reminded himself. But he couldn't seem to pull back. She was so close, and she smelt _so good. _

"Not to break up this little moment or anything, but I need Fionna," a voice spoke, making the two Humans jump apart. Finn turned around to see the frowning face of Prince Gumball, standing next to Princess Bubblegum. "Come on honey," he said, dragging Fionna away by the arm. Bubblegum turned to Finn. "Were you about to kiss her?" she snapped. "No!... Maybe… Yes…I don't know," Finn grumbled. "Well, don't," PB said, putting her hand on her hip. "What?" Finn asked confused. "Look, that girl is…weird, okay? I've known her longer than you have," she said. "I don't think you'd like her that much," Finn couldn't detect the jealousy in his friend's voice. She kissed him on the cheek before walking off. **_If you play with fire, you get__ burned,Finn!_**a strange voice snapped in Finn's mind as his face began to burn with pain.

"Girls are too complicated," Finn groaned sitting down next to Jake. "Tell me about it," Jake muttered, earning a smack from Lady, who Finn hadn't noticed was awake. She said something Korean and Jake muttered something about, "not in front of the fourteen-year-old" while blushing furiously.

An angry-looking Fionna quietly stomped back over. "Ugh, Prince Gumball is way too overprotective," she said to Cake. "What'd he do?" Cake asked rolling her eyes. Fionna looked uncomfortably at Finn, Jake, and Lady. She leaned close to the small white cat and whispered something to her. Cake gasped. Finn could pick out a few words, "Gumball," "Marshall," "Jealous," "Finn" and "Stupid." Cake squealed and said, "Not cool about Gumball, creepy about the Marshall thing, and really?" Fionna shushed her sister and looked over at Finn, who didn't realize he was staring at her. She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"So, when are you guys leaving?" Finn asked, not trying to sound rude, just curious as the various Princes and Princesses chatted in the other room. "I don't know. Whenever Gumball decides to leave, I guess," Fionna shrugged, pulling her hat off and running a brush through her hair. She groaned as the brush got caught in a tangle. She tried to brush through it, but she couldn't. "Where's Cake when you need her?" she grumbled, referring to how Cake can always untangle even the toughest knot from her hair. "Ugh, this is <em>impossible!" <em>she groaned, throwing the brush down. Finn picked up the brush and moved behind Fionna. He started to pull the brush through her blonde locks. "My hair used to be like this," he said. She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck. "I thought cutting it short would fix the knots," Fionna grumbled. "I did too, but now I always keep it the same length because I found that right…here," he placed his fingers just below the tops of her shoulders, "is where it has the least amount of knots."

Electricity was shooting through his body. The source: His fingers on Fionna's back. She sighed as he pulled her closer into him, all thoughts of brushing hair gone. _**When the rest leave, she must remain in our arms. If she doesn't, great pain will come to not only us, but her as well. And we don't want to hurt dear Fionna, now do we? **_A voice growled in Finn's head. He ignored it and pulled the girl closer, breathing in her scent. She smelt like cinnamon and vanilla, nothing like Princess Bubblegum's sweet candy scent. Both were sweet, but Fionna's was overpowering.

And Finn liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Finn was back in the green void. He was still wearing only his shorts. "Finn…" two voices echoed behind him. He turned and saw Fionna and Princess Bubblegum. They were totally opposite- PB with her light pink skin, hot pink hair, and short-so very short- hot pink dress; and Fionna with her pale skin, golden hair, and long flowing white dress. One a vision of passion, the other a vision of pure innocence; totally contrasting, yet both so beautiful. One full of color, one drained of it, both radiant and marvelous in their own ways._

_ The two girls glided through the air towards him. "Finn…" they chorused again in an almost ghost-like manor. Princess Bubblegum reached him first. She grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. Finn screamed as white-hot pain shot up his arm and through the rest of his body. Fionna reached him just a second later, and grabbed his other hand. Relief flooded through Finn's body. "No!" Princess Bubblegum growled. She used one of her hands to push the other girl away, causing pain to overtake him again. "He's mine. I've known him longer! I've loved him longer!" she shrieked. "ARGH LET GO!" Finn screamed, trying to jerk his arm away from the Princess. Her face darkened._

_ "You're mine Finn the Human. I won't let anyone come between us." The Princess pressed a kiss to his lips, and the pain was so blinding, he thought he would pass out. Finn gathered all of his strength and pried the Princess off of himself. He backed up, scared. He felt a small warm hand grip his arm and relief flooded through him. All of the pain disappeared at the touch of the girl._

_ "Don't touch him," Fionna hissed firmly, stepping in front of Finn. "Don't tell me what to do," Princess Bubblegum snapped at the Human. "It's none of your business what I do to Finn," she added. "If its hurting Finn, it is my business," Fionna retorted, narrowing her eyes. Her hand slid down Finn's arm, sending shivers down his spine. She intertwined their fingers. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" the Princess shrieked. She drew her hand back, probably to slap Fionna. Finn's suspicions were confirmed when the pink Princess brought her hand down across Fionna's radiant face._

Finn was awakened by someone shaking his arm. "Finn?" a small, scared voice asked. He opened his eyes and saw Fionna leaning over him. "Hey," he said, smiling sleepily. She looked uncomfortable and there were tears in her eyes. "What's up?" he asked, leaning back on his elbows. "I had a bad dream, and I can't get Cake up," she said, looking over at the sleeping lump curled up in her sleeping bag. "Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked. She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "No," she said, nervously pulling on a lock of her golden hair. A tear leaked out of her eye and Finn felt his heart clench a little bit. "Come here," he whispered softly, pulling her into a hug.

She cried silently into his chest while he held her close and made soothing noises until she was calmed down. He took one of her hands in his and stroked it gently. "So painful," she murmured softly, still crying just a bit. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay," Finn whispered, holding her tighter. Soon, she relaxed into him, asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her up and make her get in her sleeping bag, so he just pulled his own up around both of them and snuggled into her. He took a deep breath, her cinnamon-vanilla cent filling his nose. "Sleep tight," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead and wrapping his arms tight around her.

* * *

><p>Finn was jerked roughly to his feet. His arms were yanked from around Fionna's waist, causing her to wake up.<p>

"What in the name of Glob do you think you're doing?" Prince Gumball growled at Finn.

"Wha-?" he replied sleepily, still not fully alert.

Gumball shook Finn by his shoulders. _"What do you think you're doing?"_ he hissed again. "I don't know, I was just – laying here, and you just woke me up," Finn replied, his mind still clouded by sleep. Gumball narrowed his eyes. "Why were you sleeping with Fionna?" he demanded. "I had a nightmare," Fionna answered from the floor, rubbing her eyes. "So why did he have his arms around you?" Gumball demanded, looking at Fionna but not letting go of Finn's shirt. You could practically _feel_ the jealousy radiating off of him. "Because I was scared," she said matter-of-factly. "You of all people should know that when I get scared I need someone to hold me," she said bitterly. Gumball narrowed his eyes at Finn before releasing his hold on the boy's shirt. "Don't let me catch you like that again," he growled before walking off.

"Glob, sometimes he can be the biggest b-" "Fionna!" Cake, who had woken up when Gumball left, scolded her little sister. "Sorry, but he can be," Fionna grumbled as Cake walked away to find someone to talk to. "What _is_ his problem?" Finn asked. Fionna blew on her hair, annoyed. "He's jealous," she answered bitterly. "Jealous? Of what?" Finn asked, confused. Fionna smiled kind of shyly. "You," she said softly. "Oh by the way, thanks for helping me last night," she smiled, her eyes shining brightly. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

The spot where her lips touched his skin tingled-in a good way. He caught her face in his hands as she drew back. _**She likes us, I can feel it. Just kiss her!**_ The Voice, that Finn was now used to, growled inside of his head. This was one time he would listen actually listen to the voice. He leaned in and pressed his lips into hers. She responded immediately, kissing him back, and at that moment, they were the only two people in the universe.

He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller girl tightly and pulled her in closer. She smiled against his mouth and wound her arms his neck. Finn had had kisses before from various Princesses, but they were_ nothing_ compared to this. Finn felt as if he'd just drank a few hundred gallons of coffee. Electricity zipped through every part of his fourteen-year-old body.

And he loved every second of it.

* * *

><p>Prince Gumball was <em>pissed. <em>He had _just_ warned that boy about touching Fionna, and now the two were _kissing! _He turned his back for five seconds and when he looked back, they were pressed up against each other, their lips seemingly glued together. How stupid _was_ that boy?

Gumball stomped off and ran into Princess Bubblegum. "I think it's time for us to leave," he growled. "What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked in her always cheery voice. Gumball scowled and said, "See for yourself." He moved aside so she could step in the room. She looked at him unsurely before looking in the room. She _literally _felt her heart break when she saw the two Humans kissing.

Finn had his arms wrapped around Fionna possessively and she had her arms locked around his neck. _He's never like that when _I_ kiss him,_ PB thought, fuming. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She spun on her heel and exited the room. "You don't need to leave," PB said, her voice dripping with hatred for the Human girl. "We just have to break them up. Whatever it takes."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Who else is excited for the season 3 finale, Incendium? I know I am! I wanna see who Finn's girlfriend is ;)( I already know but I still wanna see it) Poor, poor, heart-broken Finn.**_

Chapter 4

Princess Bubblegum pulled her pink jacket tighter around her shoulders. She glanced around the dark, murky cave. She hated being in this cave, but it was all worth it if she got to have Finn. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door of the small cottage-like house that rested inside of the cave. She tapped the door twice and it was soon opened by Marceline. "Hey Bonnie," the Vampire Queen greeted the pink Princess with a smirk while tuning her bass. "Marceline, I need your help with something," Bubblegum said, jumping straight to the point. "Something…" Marceline prompted. "Something," cue dramatic close-up on Princess Bubblegum, "Secret."

* * *

><p>"Why does it seem that every monster in Ooo is after us today?"<p>

Finn laughed at Jake's question. "I dunno, but I like it!" he answered. "How can you like this?" Cake asked, exhausted. "We're energetic teenagers!" Fionna answered, earning a high-five from Finn. "Well, I'm an energetic dog, but we've been running around ALL DAY!" Jake groaned, pushing the front door of the Tree Fort open. "Suck it up," Finn and Fionna said in-synch.

"That was creepy," Cake said, following Jake inside. "What?" Fionna asked. "The whole in-synch thing. It's weird!" Cake exclaimed. Finn and Fionna laughed. "That's creepy too!" Cake complained. "You guys laugh in the exact same way!" "That _is_ kinda creepy, guys," Jake commented from the latter. "Whatever," Finn pfft'd, pushing Jake up the latter and following after him. "You guys are just jealous of our awesomeness," Fionna said once she was up the latter. "Cake! Don't get stuck!" she called to her sister.

Cake climbed up the latter and glared at her sister. "That only happened that once, okay?" she grumbled. Finn laughed. "You got stuck on a latter?" he asked Cake. "It only happened once!" Cake cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Don't worry, Jake got stuck under my bed once," Finn assured her. "Dude!" Jake called over. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that!" he groaned. Finn shrugged and said, "I was crossing my fingers."

…

A few hours later, Finn and Fionna sat curled up together on one of the many couches in the fort watching a movie on Beemo. Cake was curled up in a ball next to Fionna, and Jake was on the floor in front of Finn, mad that his seat had been taken by a girl.

Finn had one of his arms around Fionna, and she was leaning into him, half-asleep. She yawned quietly, and snuggled into him. "I'm sleepy," she mumbled. "I can tell," Finn whispered to her. She smiled slightly and let her eyes close. "Night," she whispered. "G'night," Finn whispered back, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Where's Fionna?" Prince Gumball demanded. "I've scanned the entire castle, and I can't find her anywhere!" "I don't know, but I have a clue," Princess Bubblegum answered gloomily. "Guess who else isn't here," she hinted. Gumball narrowed his eyes. <em>"That boy." <em>It wasn't a guess, or a question. It was a statement.

Bubblegum nodded. "He's not here either," she said. "That means they're together," Gumball growled. "Not necessarily," Bubblegum said, trying to be optimistic. "They could have gone out at the same time, but went different places," she offered. "Bonnie, stop. You know that they're together," Gumball said, turning to face the pink Princess. _Has she always been this…pretty?_

* * *

><p>The next day was pretty uneventful. No monsters, no ninjas, no Princess-nappings; pretty much the opposite of the previous day. All in all, it was pretty boring. Finn and Fionna sat around and played Beemo all day while Jake played his viola and Cake played her violin. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Finn suggested, searching for anything to break the boredom. "Sure," Fionna agreed, hopping to her feet and tugging Finn after her.<p>

"Jake! Fionna and I are going for a walk." Finn called from the door. "Okay. Be back soon, I'm making spaghetti for dinner!" Jake called, not putting his viola down. He watched the two humans walk away hand-in-hand through the window. He smiled as he saw the two pull out their swords simultaneously whilst still keeping their fingers interlocked.

Jake waited an hour before he started making dinner. He was putting the spaghetti in a pot to boil it when Cake came in the kitchen. "Where are Finn and Fionna?" she asked. "They went for a walk," Jake shrugged. _"When?" _the white cat asked, her dangerous blue eyes narrowed. "Eh, about an hour ago," Jake said, turning the stove on. "If that boy hurts my little Fionna, I will kill you both," Cake threatened. "I'm gonna take a cat nap now," she said cheerfully, as if she _hadn't _just threatened Jake. "Wake me up when they get home!" Cake called, jumping on one of the couches.

Jake laughed and continued making dinner. After about an hour, it was done. He walked over to the window, hoping to see Finn and Fionna walking up, but saw nothing. He began to worry. He picked up the wall-phone and called the one Finn always kept in his backpack. It rang a few times, but Finn never answered.

Now Jake was worried. He knew better than to wake Cake and tell her that neither of the young teens had returned from their walk, so he snuck past her sleeping form and went out in search of them.

He remembered they had gone in the direction of the Cotton Candy Forest, so he started there. It was too dark to see if they had left any footprints, so Jake followed his nose, searching for the two blondes.

After a few minutes, he heard voices.

"Dude, that hurts!" it was Fionna.

"I know, I'm trying to do it quickly so it stops hurting!" that was Finn.

"Just get it out!"

"If I just pull it out, it'll hurt more!"

"DUDE, stop doing that!"

"Look I know you probably haven't done this before, but I have and I know that if you do it quickly it hurts less!"

"Really? You've been in this _exact_ position?"

"No, but I was playing around with Marceline once and this happened,"

Jake was disturbed. Surely they weren't...

"Great, now you got it stuck!" Fionna sounded annoyed

"If you would stop wiggling, it wouldn't be stuck, now would it?" Finn retorted.

"Hey, it's your fault it's in there in the first place!"

Jake was absolutely mortified. He ran all the way back to the Tree Fort without stopping. He ran inside and slammed the door, not caring if Cake woke up. He ran upstairs into his and Finn's bedroom and hid under his blanket. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" he kept repeating to himself.

...

About a half-hour later, the two Humans returned. "We're home!" Finn called. Jake's head popped out from under his blanket. He ran down the latter and straight into Finn, who was coming up. "Finn!" Jake exclaimed. "Jake!" Finn called back. "Meeting-upstairs-NOW!" Jake demanded, stretching his arms out and wrapping them around his brother. He yanked the boy roughly up the latter. "Ow, hey!" Finn complained. "What the hey-hey!"

"What did you do to Fionna?" Jake demanded, turning on Finn. Finn's eyes widened. "Whoa, what's with you?" he asked, scared at Jake's tone. "Stop avoiding the question! What did you do to Fionna?" Jake pressed. "Nothing!" Finn exclaimed. Jake narrowed his eyes. "I _heard_ you guys in the forest. You were doing something to her!" he exclaimed. "Uh yeah? She got her foot stuck in a hole and I was helping her get it out," Finn explained.

_**Flashback!**_

_"It's getting dark; we should probably go home," Fionna suggested. "Yeah probably," Finn agreed. "Or..." he smiled and pulled her against himself. He pressed his lips to hers and she smiled. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Cake is going to kill you," Fionna mumbled against Finn's mouth. "Let her kill me. As long as I can be here with you now," he whispered back, not sure where the line came from.** This is how it's supposed to be** the Voice growled. Fionna stepped back, and Finn stepped forwards, not wanting to lose contact with the girl. This was her plan, to get him as close as possible. She took another step back, Finn another forward. They continued this little step-dance for a minute, until Fionna stepped in a hole and fell backwards._

_"Ah!" she cried, grabbing Finn's shirt in an attempt to stay upright. She just ended up pulling him down with her. _

_"Whoa, are you okay?" Finn exclaimed, getting to his feet and offering Fionna his hand. She grabbed it and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Finn pulled the girl to her feet, but she couldn't get much farther than that, due to the fact that her left foot was stuck in a hole. "Aw dangit!" she groaned. She tried pulling her leg out, but it wouldn't budge._

_"Here, let me help you," Finn offered. He started pulling on her leg, but it wouldn't move. "Dude! That hurts!" Fionna exclaimed when Finn twisted her foot around in attempt to loosen it from the roots it was tangled in. "I know, I'm trying to do it quickly so it stops hurting!" Finn said, feeling bad about hurting Fionna, but knowing that it was the easiest way. "Just get it out!" Fionna groaned. "If I just pull it out it'll hurt more!" Finn said, frustrated. He was still trying to twist it free. "DUDE, stop doing that!" Fionna exclaimed as she felt her ankle pop. "Look, I know you probably haven't done this before," Finn started calmly, "but I have, and I know it hurts less if you do it quickly!" "Really? You've been in this _exact _position?" Fionna challenged. "No," Finn admitted, "but I was playing around with Marceline once and this happened."_

_Finn bent down and Fionna placed her hands on his head to steady herself. He reached in the hole and started to losen the dirt around Fionna's foot. "Ow!" Fionna complained, jerking away when Finn's fingers touched the now bruised skin of her ankle. "Great, now you got it stuck," she complained as she felt her foot lodge deeper into the soil. "If you would stop wiggling, it wouldn't be stuck, now would it?" Finn retorted, annoyed. "Hey, it's your fault it's in there in the first place," Fionna snapped._

**_Don't fight her, tell her she's right,_**_ Voice demanded. Finn sighed and straightened up. "Your right," he admitted. Fionna's annoyed scowl melted into a small smile. "This might hurt a little," he said, before reaching under her arms and jerking roughly. Her foot dislodged from the soil and she sighed. "Thanks," she said, wincing as she put weight on her foot. She pecked him on the cheek and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and melted into the boy in front of her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(214/12) Happy valentines, guys. I just wanted to clarify that I DO know that Cake plays a dulciemer but as stated in one of my other stories, I don't know enough about dulciemers to have her playing it. And I saw Incendium last night. It was kinda dissapointing...but kinda amazing. Okay, thats all._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have literally been busy every day the past 3 weeks. What with girlscouts, homework, a close family friend getting engaged, and **_someone _**(DinoDude) getting MARRIED without telling me! **_

_**I also just realized… There is no "Land of Aaa". In the end of the Fionna and Cake episode when Fionna was all like "…And take me to the farthest corner of **_**Ooo**_**where we'll do nothing but kiss and eat until we get fat and die!" or something.**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy **_

Chapter 5

The Princess and Prince of the Candy Kingdoms stood on a balcony overlooking the Princess' domain. Their eyes were trained on two blonde teenagers who were running around, laughing, and spraying each other with chocolate syrup. The Royals unconsciously joined hands as they whispered, "Tomorrow. It all starts tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm gonna be sticky forever!" Fionna laughed. Finn laughed and responded by smearing more chocolate on his girlfriend's face. She shrieked and jumped back, the smile never wavering on her sticky chocolate-coated face.<p>

They were both covered from head to toe in chocolate. There had been a spillage in the Candy Kingdom, and they volunteered to help clean it up along with a bunch of Candy People. But of course, with two teenagers and a bunch of untrained citizens, the mess ended up a whole lot worse than when they started. Of course, while Finn was examining the amount of chocolate they had to work with, Fionna poured a cupful over his head. After that, it was all-out chocolate war!

Fionna plopped down in a chocolate puddle next to Peppermint Butler. Her jeans had been soaked through long ago, and she didn't try to stay clean. The sun started to set on the Battle of Chocolate far too soon for anyone's liking.

"Well M'lady, we should probably head home," Finn said, offering Fionna a hand. He didn't really _want _to leave, but he knew they probably should. Jake usually was the one who made sure they got home at a decent hour. There were a lot of groans and "aww"'s from the "soldiers" they were "battling" with. "I just wanna get this chocolate off," Fionna said with a smile. As soon as the words left her mouth, Finn's head was plagued with about a dozen mental images that involved rather…_creative…_ ways of removing the chocolate. He shook his head in attempt to make them go away. It didn't work.

She grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled herself to her feet. "We'll be back to help again tomorrow," Finn promised over his shoulder as the two walked away. They were almost out of the gates when someone called, "Happy almost birthday, guys!" Fionna smiled as the rest of the citizens chimed in.

"Yeah, happy almost birthday!"

"Happy birthday guys!"

"See you tomorrow- on your birthday!"

They called a quick thanks and goodbye before heading out. "How much do you wanna bet no one's gonna clean up that chocolate tonight?" Finn asked. Fionna _tsk'_d and said, "How much do _you _wanna bet Jake and Cake won't let us in the house covered in chocolate?"

Finn laughed and threw his arm around the girl. "Yeah, you're probably right."

…

_Chocolate dripped down her face, staining her usually pale skin a light brown color. Her golden blonde hair was plastered to her shoulders and over the side of her face. "Help me get this off?" she asked in a sweetly seductive voice. Finn's eyes widened slightly. "Uh…o-okay…" he stammered. _

_He slowly approached Fionna. "Wha-" his question was cut short when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, drawing her in closer. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly. He groaned into her mouth._

_Her kisses were addicting, and he couldn't get enough. _

_His hands slipped under her shirt and she shivered at the contact. He slid his hands up her back slowly, savoring the feel of her soft skin. The chocolate only made it that much better. _

_Fionna's breathing became heavier as Finn's lips left hers and started kissing a trail down to her neck. Her breath stalled as he attached his mouth to her pulse point. "Finn…" she moaned. _

"_Finn…" she said again, only this time, it wasn't in the same way. _

"FINN!"

"WHOA!" Finn exclaimed as he fell off of his bed. He hit the floor with a dull thud. "Are you okay?" Fionna asked, trying to stifle a laugh. It was a little hard to look at her, considering the dream he just had. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her, pulling himself to his feet. He sat down beside her on his bed. "So, giving me a heart attack first thing in the morning is your way of saying 'Happy birthday'?" he inquired with a smirk.

Fionna laughed at his smirk. "I was _going_ to give you something else, but _someone _wouldn't wake up," she said accusingly. "Therefore I had to give him a heart attack." Finn laughed. "Okay, I'm up. What were you going to give me?" he asked. "I never said I was giving _you _anything. I said it was for someone," Fionna smiled innocently. "But _this_ is for you."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. It was nothing like the wonders he experienced in his dream, but it was sweet and slow and filled him with happiness.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "That's not your actually your present, I just wanted to do that," she giggled. Finn laughed and said, "Well, that was an excellent way of saying 'Happy birthday'."

The two went down stairs cautiously. They had no idea what was waiting for them. Cake and Jake always went all-out to do stuff for their birthdays, so they were almost afraid. They braced themselves to be jumped on, surprised, scared, or attacked by their siblings as they entered the living room.

As soon as they stepped in, though, they knew something was wrong. Jake was standing in a corner with Princess Bubblegum, watching a totally shocked-looking Cake talk to a grim-faced Prince Gumball. All four turned to look as Finn and Fionna walked in. "Fionna…" Cake said to her sister. "We got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Fionna asked. Prince Gumball answered her, "Aaa is in trouble."

He pulled something that resembled a small robot round out of his pocket. "Camera one on," he said aloud to it. It started projecting an image, one that disturbed everyone present.

The image wasn't exactly clear, but it was clear enough to see the disaster going on. It was the Candy Kingdom. Buildings were burning, trash was littered everywhere, people were fighting in the streets. It was pretty much the exact opposite of the place Fionna used to call her secondary home. "Oh my Glob," she whispered, seeing all of the destruction.

"Camera two," Gumball said, and the scene changed. It was still the Candy Kingdom, just another part. There were people with makeshift bandages on their arms and legs, people with bites taken out of them. There was ice covering almost everything. "Ice Queen," Fionna and Cake hissed at the same time.

Fionna turned to Gumball. "We have to go back," she said, her face dead serious. As much as she didn't want to leave Finn and Jake and her other new found friends in Ooo, she was responsible for keeping Aaa in shape.

She had to leave.

…

A few hours later, Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake stood on the beach with the rest of the Princes who came from Aaa. "I can't believe you have to go," Finn said sadly. Fionna nodded stiffly. "It's what has to be done," she said, her voice sounding forced and not at all like her usual cheery sound. "Are you okay?" Finn asked, noticing the girl's odd behavior. She shook her head yes, then no. "Ocean," she squeaked, "scared."

Finn frowned and pulled Fionna into a tight hug. "I'm not going to ask you to stay, because I know you won't. I know that you have to go save Aaa from itself," he said, knowing that he would do the same thing. "But promise me you'll be okay, and that you'll come back," he added softly. She pulled back from his hug. "I promise, Finn," she said quietly.

She gave a sad sort of half-smile. "This is one suckish birthday," she said with a sad laugh. Finn smiled at her. "That it is," he agreed. Fionna looked into his eyes, her face becoming serious again.

She threw her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him fiercely.

"Fionna! We gotta hurry!" Cake called. "Wrap it up!"

"I promise I'll be back soon," she swore as she pulled away. She had the determined look of a hero. "I have to go now," she said. She gave him another quick kiss before steeling herself and running towards the water's edge.

She flinched slightly as the tide splashed on her, but ignored it and hopped on Cake's back. "Let's roll," she called, and the entire group headed off. Finn stood as near to the water as he dared, watching Fionna, Cake, and the Princes of Aaa slowly disappear into the horizon. He watched as Fionna bravely stood on Cake's back and turned to face the shore. She waved at him, and he waved back until he lost sight of her.

Jake wrapped his arms comfortingly around Finn. "The first goodbye is always the hardest," he told his younger brother who still stared longingly at the spot he had his last look at Fionna. "But I can tell she loves you, so she will be back." Finn nodded silently. "Come on buddy, lets head back home and dessert Everything Burritos to celebrate your birthday," Jake offered, trying to cheer the boy up. "I mean come on, you're fifteen! You're old enough to grow a beard!" he said with fake awe.

Finn laughed at Jake's attempts to distract him. "Alright, alright," he laughed. Jake did a small victory dance before leading Finn back home, singing:

_EVERYTHING BURRITO  
>WITH EVERYTHING SWEET<br>ALL THE GOOD THINGS  
>YOU LOVE TO EAT<br>ON YOUR BIRTHDAY  
>OR ANY DAY!<br>EVERYTHING BURRITO  
>MAKES YOU HAP-AYE!<em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn lay in his bed trying not to think about Fionna, but thinking of nothing else. He missed her. He missed everything about her. He couldn't wait for her to return.<p>

That night, when the holo-messenger glowed bright with a an incoming transmission from overseas, Finn practically killed himself getting to it. When he answered it, Fionna's image was protected in front of him.

She looked…tired. Her hair was sticking carelessly out of her hat. There were numbers of bruises and burns on her. Her clothes were torn and her left arm was wrapped in some sort of bandage. She looked like someone who spent most of their life in the City of Thieves, and it broke Finn's heart to see her looking so broken.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was when she said, "There's no way I can come back to Ooo."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_There's no way I can come back to Ooo."_

Finn felt his heart break. "What?" he asked quietly. Fionna's image looked sadly at him. "I can't come back," she repeated. "I heard you the first time, don't say it again!" Finn complained. "You promised me you'd come back."

Fionna sighed. "I know, I know," she said, "but… Aaa is so much worse than it seemed on the video. It's not just the Candy Kingdom. It's…it's…" her breath became shaky. "It's so… bad." Finn instinctively reached out to comfort the girl, but his hand went right through her, reminding him that it was just a hologram.

"I miss you, I really do," she said softly. Finn's reply was cut off as the room Fionna stood in began to shake. Small pieces of debris fell from the ceiling and the video image cut off for a second. When it came back on it was in fragments, and Fionna had that determined heroine face again. "I have to go," she said quickly. She blew him a quick kiss before her image disappeared completely. A small error message reading, "Transmission ended, contact lost" flashed on-screen and Finn silently shut it off.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

He trudged back into the living room slowly. "Was that your girl?" Jake asked, not looking away from Beemo. "I'm going to bed," Finn ignored his brother's question. This caught Jake's attention.

Not even ten minutes ago, Finn was excited and full of energy, waiting for Fionna to call. Now he was…broken. Jake watched as he climbed the ladder slowly, weighted by depression. He looked over at Beemo whose face flashed from a game screen to a face full of concern.

"What's wrong with Finn?" it asked. "No idea," Jake shrugged. "But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

><p>"I think this plan is getting out of hand."<p>

"No, no. It's just started; give her time to get everything under control."

Prince Gumball was having a conversation with Marshall Lee-the Vampire King for those of you who don't know him.

Surprisingly, it was Marshall who thought the plan was going wrong. He and Marceline were sent to Aaa a few days ago to start wreaking havoc, telling people that there was a plan to fight. Of course they had explained that it was a fake fight, and they were to stop as soon as the Princes returned from Ooo. They had all said they understood.

By the time the Princes returned, it was a war zone. Everyone had forgotten the plan, now only fighting, fighting, fighting. Even two weeks after the Princes were back, they couldn't get their kingdoms under control.

Most Princes had given up faith, but Gumball knew that he would be able to fix his kingdom, with a little help from a certain heroine. As they spoke, he watched the girl outside, trying to help heal the wounded, while trying to stop the fighting, all at the same time.

Marshall followed Gumball's gaze. "She's just a kid, she can't do this alone," he said, outraged. "I'm going to help her." Gumball turned around and grabbed the vampire's wrist with so much force that he actually stopped floating.

"What the hey!" Marshall demanded, trying to jerk his arm away. "Don't," the pink Prince demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "She can't do this on her own!" Marshall yelled, trying to rip his arm from Gumball's grasp. "Yes she can!" Gumball yelled back, tightening his grip.

Marshall's eyes widened in an emotion he hadn't felt in years: _fear._

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

It was like no pain he'd ever felt. Being an adventurer, he's experienced every kind of pain imaginable, from broken bones, to deadly flames, to frost bite. But they all seemed like paper cuts and splinters compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart.

His heart physically ached.

Finn was laying face-down on his bed. Princess Bubblegum sat on the edge, rubbing his back comfortingly. She had an almost invisible smile. Everything was going according to plan.

"I thought you only cried when someone died," Jake said, coiling a super-stretched arm around Finn's shoulders. "It _feels_ like something died," Finn mumbled against his pillow. Jake pursed his lips. He was getting annoyed with his brother's hopelessness.

"Really, Finn. She just went home. It's not the end of the world," he sighed. Finn's depression turned to outrage. He stood up, jerking PB and Jake's arms off as he did. "How would _you _feel if Lady went to see her parents in the Crystal Dimension and got trapped there? How would _you _feel if the love of your life went somewhere and was never able to leave?" he challenged.

PB winced involuntarily at the word "love". As far as she knew, Finn couldn't even _say _the word love.

Jake stared at his brother, shocked. He'd never _once _heard Finn say he loved anyone, other than himself and their parents. He hadn't even said he loved Princess Bubblegum.

Then the other part of what he had said hit him. How _would _he feel if his beloved Lady Rainicorn left?

"You're very insensitive, Jake," PB, who Jake had forgotten was there, spoke up. She put her hands softly on Finn's shoulders and guided him back down on the bed. "He just lost his girlfriend," she scolded Jake as she hugged Finn tightly. "You gotta be easy on him."

Jake nodded, knowing exactly how it felt to loose someone so close to him. "Okay, since you're a girl and you deal with emotions and junk I'm just gonna…" Jake pointed at the ladder before retreating down it.

Finn let his face rest against PB's shoulder. "She wasn't just my girlfriend…" he mumbled. PB's face hardened slightly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Finn, you haven't known Fionna as long as I have. She's not exactly…your type…" she trailed off, trying to find something bad about the adventuress. "I don't have a 'type'," Finn mumbled. "Wait," he said, annoyance and outrage battling for dominance on his face. "Let me get this straight; you knew Fionna _before_ this conference thing?" he challenged.

PB swallowed. "Yes," she said unsurely. Outrage won the battle waging on Finn's face. "You knew her, but didn't tell me about her!" he demanded, pushing the Princess's hands away. A light pink blush spread across PB's face. "Yes…" she said reluctantly. "But, I had a good reason!"

Finn stared angrily at her. "What reason is good enough for not telling me about this!" he yelled. "I-I know what's best for you, Finn," PB stammered angrily. "And _I'm _what's best for you!" She stood up and walked close to him. He stepped back. "Get away," he growled. "No, Finn. I'm better for you than that stupid tomboy, and I'll prove it to you!"

She pressed her lips against his roughly.

Just a few months ago, kissing Princess Bubblegum would have made Finn the happiest person in the world. But now that he's kissed Fionna, held her hand, stayed up all night talking to her, fallen asleep next to her, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the kiss.

"Ugh, get away!" he exclaimed, pushing her off. The Princess smiled smugly. "C'mon, Finny. You know you want me," she said, trying to kiss him again. "No!" Finn exclaimed. "I l-love Fionna," he said, choking slightly on the word 'Love'.

PB's eyes narrowed. "She broke your heart, Finn. How could you still love her!" she demanded. "She's such a… a tomboy! She does everything you do, but it doesn't make sense when she does it, because she's a girl! Girls aren't supposed to have to save Princes from crazy psychos, but she's a stupid girl and does it anyway!" she tried her hardest to find bad things about the seemingly perfect warrior.

"Shut the math up!" Finn exclaimed, anger rising in his chest. "If you weren't so lumpin' jealous, this wouldn't have even happened!"

PB took a step back, looking as if she'd been slapped. Finn _never_ yelled at her! Ever!

"Finn, you never yell. That girl has done something to you," she accused. "She's changed you."

Finn stared at his used-to-be best friend in the world.

"Maybe you're the one who's changed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 5 was incredibly awkward for me to write…glad you liked it!**_

_**I didn't really like this chapter, but usually when I don't like the chapters you all love them so…yeah. **_

_**Who else can't wait for April 2? Season four! I saw a promo and the first thing I walked in on was Gunter farting and Flame Princess shooting flames at Finn. Season four's gonna rock!**_

_**And Biglslayerguyman, recognize anything? ;)**_

_**~Myfatherwillhearabouthis**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Whoo! Two chapters in one day!_**

Chapter 7

_Finn was in that oh-so-familiar green void. It had been a while, and this time it was different. It was cold. Extremely cold. He was thankful he had on a sweater, but it was still freezing._

"_Hello?" he called out after a minute of floating in the frigid nothingness. His body began to move forward, even though he was completely still. The green nothing slowly faded into what seemed to be the Ice Kingdom. The only difference was that the ice and snow had a strange pink tint to it._

_The air became a lot colder and gravity began to affect him as he fell roughly a few yards to the ground. _

_The powdery white snow eased the fall a little. There were small footprints-probably those of a woman- in between a long gash that looked like something being dragged, and small penguin prints. Finn had a bad feeling about this, although he wasn't sure why._

_He examined the tracks, and noticed a single, golden-blonde hair._

_He followed the prints all the way up to the door of what looked like a large pink-ish Ice Castle. He slipped in, unnoticed by the penguins standing guard. The Castle was exactly like that of the Ice King, so he found his way to the prison room easily. He leaned against the wall, the frozen liquid cutting right through his sweater and draining all of the heat from his body. _

_He shuddered at the temperature change and his teeth began to chatter slightly. He peered around, his hand covering his mouth to muffle the clicking of his uneven teeth against each other. Everything seemed in order. Nothing out of place._

_Until his eyes landed on the cell._

_Then, he saw her. She sat with her back slumped against the farthest wall of ice. Her head rested against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her bunny hat was missing a chunk out of the left ear, and her shirt was basically strips hanging from her motionless shoulders. Finn couldn't tell how she wasn't freezing her cute little butt off. She was probably in shock._

_The bandage on her left arm was stained a murky brown with dried blood, and there was a wide gash on her right leg that was bleeding, staining the pink ice crimson. A large piece of gauze was wrapped around her middle loosely. _

"_Fionna!" Finn exclaimed, knowing she probably couldn't hear him, and no longer caring about stealth. He sprinted over to the cell on the opposite side of the room. When he was closer, he could see many more cuts and bruises marring her once-perfect skin. _

"_Oh, Fionna," he breathed again, taking in all of the damage. Most of the bruises were on her arms and neck, suggesting a struggle. _

_Her golden hair covered her closed eyes and her chest rose and fell with very quick, shallow breaths; breaths more suited for an infant than a fifteen-year-old._

"_Oh, Glob," Finn cursed quietly. "Fionna!" he called to the girl. "Fionna, please! Get up," he begged. She seemed to hear him, her arms reaching up feebly. "Finn…" she groaned. Fresh blood stained the bandage around her middle and she let out a grunt of pain. She slumped back against the wall, and slid down until only her shoulders and head rested against it. "Fionna!" he shrieked in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice. _

"_Gretchen!" a high-pitched voice shrieked. "What was that noise!" it demanded. It was answered by a frightened 'wak'. "Whaddya mean it came from the prison room?" the shrill voice asked. There was another 'wak' before Finn heard an annoyed sigh, then footsteps._

_There was a quiet click-clack of heels on the ice before a tall woman with a long blue dress and pale blue skin to match entered the prison room. Finn could tell she was royalty from the shiny gold tiara perched atop her flowing white curls. _

_She glanced around and Finn instinctively stepped into a spot that concealed Fionna from her vision. He knew that Fionna would be totally embarrassed if someone saw her looking so vulnerable. _

_The Queen's eyes floated right over Finn as if he wasn't there. She glanced up at the icy stalactites that hung from the high ceiling. She let out a frustrated groan and stomped her foot. "Gretchen, there's nothing in here except the prisoner!" she exclaimed, retreating back into the room from which she came. _

_Finn was confused. Was he invisible? Or was she just blind enough not to see him? And why was Fionna a prisoner?_

_It didn't matter. What did matter was the girl in question whose life was slipping away with each breath behind him. He turned around to look at her. She was unconscious, and almost looked as if she was sleeping. But Finn wasn't fooled. He'd seen that look before, on the people he'd tried to save, but it was too late. _

"_No," Finn whispered, willing her not to die. _

"_I told you that if she left, great pain would come to not only us, but her as well."_

_Finn's head snapped around. It was that Voice! The one that he hadn't heard in so long. "Who are you?" Finn demanded, instinctively reaching for his sword but gripping frigid air. "What are you?" A black, shadowy figure appeared out of thin air. It took the form of a humanoid, but remained a swirling black. _

"_Do you see what has happened? I told you not to let her get away, but now she is dying," Voice roared. "Tell me how to save her!" Finn begged. "Please!" The shadow mass looked at Fionna. _

"_She will be dead in a week," it concluded. "Unless you can find a way to get to Aaa and save her." __Finn stared at the shadow. "That should be easy," he shrugged. "Alone," the shadow finished. "What?" Finn shrieked. The shadow hummed. "You can't tell anyone where you're going, or why." _

_"How am I suposed to know how to get to Aaa if I can't ask anyone who knows?" Finn challenged. Voice chuckled. "Stupid boy. I shall guide you, but you must trust me." Finn narrowed his eyes at the dark figure. "Why should I trust you?" he asked. The shadow seemed to shrug."I could kill her right now," it said, lifting its hand towards the cell. It flicked its wrist and Finn watched helplessly as Fionna cried out in pain. _

_"No! Stop!" Finn yelled. The shadow shrugged again and let its arm fall to its side. _

"_Her life rests entirely in your hands," Voice said with a tone so serious, Finn believed it. _

Finn bolted upright in his bed, a deep gasp on his lips. He looked over at Jake who was sound alseep in his bed.

_**Tick tock; the clock is ticking.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **IMPORTANT!** I changed the last chapter a bit. Finn can **__**NOT**__** tell anyone where he's going or why. Voice will help him get to Aaa.**_

Chapter 8

_**Tick, tock. The clock is ticking, **_that stupid Voice whispered now that it was back inside of Finn's head. "Shut up and just tell me what to do!" Finn whispered back. _**First of all, be quiet! You do not want to wake your friend over there, because he will ask what you are doing, **_Voice snarled.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Jake can sleep through anything," he mumbled. _**You still need to be quiet. Now, you need to start gathering food and whatever else it is you **__alive__** people need.**_

Finn did as told, quietly going around the Tree Fort collecting various items and haphazardly stuffing them in his adventure pack. He threw his pack on the couch and said, "Now what?"

_**Hmm? **_Voice hummed. _**Oh, you are done? You Humans take forever to do things. **_Finn imagined it rolled its eyes. _**You will write a note to your dog- **_"He's not my dog!" Finn interrupted. _**Fine, your friend telling him you are gone and will be back in a week.**_

Finn obeyed, writing a note to Jake telling him not to worry. He put it on top of the counter-somewhere Jake was sure to see it in the morning.

_**Good, good. Now that the formalities are out of the way, the real adventure can begin. I'm going to show you a map to get to Aaa, and you will follow it exactly if you want to save dear Fionna.**_

Finn wasn't sure how this thing inside of his head was going to show him a map, but didn't say anything. And he found out soon enough anyway.

His vision swam slightly, everything spinning, getting dark, then bright, then fuzzy. It stopped spinning, but everything was still distorted. Everything seemed too muted, and the edges of things were blurry. "Whoa, what did you do?" Finn asked, putting a hand up to his head. _**Gave you the map. **_

Finn blinked. Was he going crazy, or was there a giant floating ARROW above his head? _**That is the map, **_Voice said as the boy gazed at the green cursor above his head. _**No one can see it but you. It will quite literally **__point__** you in the right direction. **_Finn rolled his eyes at the corny joke.

"Can we go now?" he asked, rather impatiently. _**Mm, yeah, **_Voice answered. "Yussss…" Finn cheered quietly. He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder before jumping down the ladder. He stepped outside into the cool night air, the only light coming from the large full moon and the small arrow above his head.

He took one last look at his home before heading off in search of Fionna.

…

_Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink._

The only sound that could be heard in the forest was the ear splitting clinking of two metal weapons in Finn's backpack. The boy followed the small green arrow in front of him in silence. The silence was welcome. Everything was peaceful.

When you're an adventurer, peace in quiet comes around just about as often as Knife Storms come along. There's always someone to save, or something to fix, or some adventure to go on.

But Finn never complained. He loved saving people. It came naturally to him. Ever since he was a baby, he swore to help anything in need-no matter the cost. It was just a bonus that adventuring was fun.

He still liked some times of quiet, though.

The silence was broken by the crashing of waves against the shore. Finn's mouth went dry as he realized where they were going. He had been here before, when Fionna had to leave. Just over this hill, there was a small stretch of sand that led into the ocean.

His breath stalled as the vast blue monster came into view. The ocean seemed to stretch on forever and ever. _**Scared? **_Voice asked with a chuckle. Finn gritted his teeth. "No." He refused to give the Voice that satisfaction. _**Well, tough guy. If you are not scared, then go ahead. There is a boat down there already.**_

Finn swallowed uneasily and nodded, not trusting his own voice. He slid down the small dirt hill and landed on the soft wet sand of the beach. He looked out at the blue menace. It seemed to be reaching its long deadly fingers out to crash against the shore, then draw back, almost as if it were clawing its way towards him. A predator waiting for its pray.

His pace quickened and he took a step back. "I-I can't do this," he stammered. _**You would rather let her die than cross the ocean?**_ Voice challenged. Finn gulped as guilt washed over him. _**You are the most selfish adventurer I have ever met.**_

"No," Finn said again. "I'm not going to let her die!" _**Then get on the boat.**_

Finn looked to his left and saw the boat that Voice had told him about. It wasn't anything special, just a small white fishing boat with the name worn off. "This it?" he asked. The Voice hummed in an approving way and Finn climbed onto the vessel. "What do I do now?" Finn asked.

_**Now, you relax. **_As Voice said this, the boat began to move forward at break-neck speed. Finn fell backwards and grabbed onto the side-railing for balance. "Whoa!" he called over the rushing of the water around him. "What are you doing?" _**Relax! **_Voice demanded again of the tense boy. _**I'm not trying to kill you! **_"Are you sure?" Finn squeaked. Voice simply laughed.

After a few minutes, the boat slowed. Despite the Voice's demands of relaxation, Finn remained tense. There's no way he could be calm while in the ocean. Ever.

Not to mention his girlfriend is probably dying.

_**You are worried about Fionna, no? **_Voice asked. Finn nodded as he thought of the girl. She was the only thing keeping him on this boat in the middle of the freaking _OCEAN._ _**Close your eyes, **_Voice requested softly. "Why?" Finn asked. _**Just do it, **_Voice snapped. Finn sighed and closed his eyes.

There was a strange rushing sensation, and Finn thought the mysterious Voice was using its ungodly power to throw him over the side of the boat or something. But he didn't move. If he was going to be tossed into the ocean, he'd rather not see it coming.

But then, there was a strange peacefulness. It felt almost as if he had fallen asleep, but stayed awake…if that's possible.

_And then, he was back in that strange void. "Whoa, are you controlling this?" Finn called out to the Voice. "Of course," Voice replied. A black cloud swirled in front of the adventurer and took the form of a humanoid. "I can control almost everything," it said. "Now, enough questions! Go see Fionna!" Voice demanded before Finn could ask any more questions. _

_Like his last dream, the void emptied into the pink Ice Kingdom. He landed at the door of the palace rather than the base. Again, the penguin guards took no notice of him as he slipped inside. He worked his way into the prison room and was relieved to see that Fionna was awake, even if she was still covered in bandages and bruises._

"_This is really messed up Ice Queen!" she was yelling. "I didn't do anything to you! Why am I your freaking prisoner!" There was no reply. "Jerk!" Fionna called after a few minutes of silence. _

"_Fionna!"_

_Fionna's head snapped around at the sound of her name being called. When she saw Finn standing right outside of the cell she was in, she nearly broke down crying. But adventuresses don't cry, so she settled for screaming his name and running over to him. She reached her arms through the freezing ice bars and wrapped them around Finn. He smiled and slipped his arms under hers to wrap around her. He hugged her gently, careful of her injuries. _

_He pulled back and stared into the bright blue eyes that were slightly obscured from his vision by her blonde bangs. He lifted her hair out of her face gently and let his hand rest on her cheek. "I'm coming to save you," he told her. "I'll be here soon. I promise."_

_She looked at him confusedly. "But, you're here now…" she said. "I'm not really," Finn told her. "I'm not sure how it works, but I think I'm in your mind…or your dreams or something," he explained as best he could. Fionna nodded like she understood. "Be safe," she whispered to him. "I will," he assured her._

"_I would kiss you, but there's kinda some ice in the way," he said with a slight laugh. She laughed and rested her head against the ice bars. "It's cold here," she told him. When you come, bring me a blanket?" she asked. He nodded. "I promise,"_

"_Finn…" Finn sighed as he recognized the Voice behind him. He reluctantly released his hold on Fionna and turned around. He looked at the shadow mass in front of him. "It is time to go," it said. Finn nodded and turned to Fionna. "I'll be here soon," he assured her. She smiled. "Okay," she said._

_Finn walked over to the shadow mass. It grabbed his arm and there was another strange falling sensation._

Finn's eyes opened. He stood up to look out at the large ocean he still had to cross. And then he noticed-the "deadly" blue waves were the exact color of Fionna's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finn sat against the side of the self-moving boat. The soft rocking of the vessel was lulling the boy to sleep faster than his mom's lullaby-and that's saying something. His eyes fluttered shut and they seemed too heavy to reopen. The crashing of the waves on the side of the boat no longer bothered him. The sound actually soothed him. The sun was directly overhead and it beat down on the exposed skin of his face, arms, and legs, warming him.

It was the perfect condition for a nap, and Finn took full advantage of it. He shrugged his adventure pack off and slid down the side of the boat. He tucked his hands under his head as it came to rest against his pack. A small yawn escaped his lips and he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

…

When Finn opened his eyes, it was dark. "Whoa, did I sleep all day?" he asked out loud. _**Yes, yes you did, **_the Voice answered. _**Did you sleep well? **_Voice asked. "I did, actually," Finn said, stretching. "I didn't dream, so I guess that helped."

Whenever Finn dreamt, the visions he saw were torturous. The only exceptions were when Voice took him to see Fionna. "Hey, creepy Voice?" the boy asked as he dug around his bag for something to eat. _**What? **_Voice answered. "How come I can like…be in Fionna's thoughts? Finn asked, not sure of how to ask.

_**You two are linked. I can show you exactly where she is and what she is doing at any given moment, **_Voice offered. "How? And what do you mean we're 'linked'?" Finn asked. _**Everyone has a Match on the Cosmic Charts, and you and Fionna have been Matched since the day you were born. It is very rare for someone to actually meet their Match, and when they do, they become linked. They can tap into one another's thoughts and emotions, **_Voice explained.

"Wha' are the 'Comic Chats'?" Finn asked, his voice muffled by the hotdog he had just shoved into his mouth.

_**I am afraid that that is classified information, **_Voice said in an authoritative tone. _**We're here anyway,**_ it said. Finn turned to look over the side of the boat, and sure enough, they were rapidly approaching land. "Oh, okay," Finn said, slipping his arms through his backpack-straps and standing up. The boat slowly approached the white-sand beach and Finn jumped off as soon as he could. Just because he had just spent two days on the ocean didn't mean he was any less afraid of it.

"Alright," Finn said, looking into the dense jungle that surrounded the beach. The moonlight cast scary shadows all around, but Finn wasn't scared. He was determined. "Is she still at the Ice Castle?" he asked. _**Ice Palace, but yes, **_Voice answered. Finn sighed. It was a long walk, but he had more energy than a normal teenager. He had also slept all day. Even if he hadn't slept in a month, his determination to find Fionna would've kept him going.

So he started the long trek to the Ice Palace, the moon his only source of light.

…

Luckily, Aaa seemed to be an _exact _replica of Ooo. After a two-hour walk/climb through the dangerous jungle, a small climb through mountains that seriously resembled the Rock Candy Mountains, and a quick walk through a bluer version of Red Rock Pass (which was called Blue Boulder Pass according to a sign), Finn found himself on the outskirts of what seemed to be a war-zone.

Even in the dead of night, yelling, fighting, and screaming could be heard through the grahm-cracker walls surrounding the village that he recognized as Aaa's Candy Kingdom. The sound of a struggle was heard just before one of said walls began to shake. Finn quickly jumped out of the way as the wall came down on the ground where he was standing only a little while before.

"Holy sh-" his cursing was drowned out by a loud cry. The hero inside of Finn automatically took over and rushed to find out who had screamed. Running into the village, he understood why Fionna was so shaken the time they had holo-messaged.

There were severed candy parts everywhere; unconscious candy people lying in scary pools of dark red liquid candy; buildings set on fire that were melting to the ground; people grappling and fighting over seemingly nothing.

Seeing so much disaster and desperation in one place was overwhelming.

Three gumdrop boys stood around their dead mother, yelling pleas she could no longer hear; A bon-bon held a small crying child with large gashes that were oozing chocolate; Two fighting candy-canes fell through a fourth story window and hit the ground with a sickening _crack; _A small grape Popsicle girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen cried out as she was dragged into a nearby building by two gingerbread-men.

As Finn walked through the once calm and peaceful village, he saw things much worse than this; things that no one as young as him should even have to see, and that could never be unseen.

"No trespassers on my property!" a Marshmallow man yelled, shaking a fist at Finn as he stepped into his yard. The Marshmallow man threw a small dagger towards Finn. Years of adventuring had made his reflexes lightning-quick, but the dagger still caught the inside of his hand. "Ow!" Finn exclaimed. "That's right! And stay out!" the Marshmallow man screamed as Finn quickly left his property.

As soon as he was away from the crazy 'Mallow's property, Finn examined his right hand. The blade of the sharp dagger was still stuck into the heel of his hand. He sucked in a sharp breath as he pulled it out and tossed it on the ground next to him. It was instantly snatched up by a lollipop lady who fled with it.

Warm blood filled Finn's palm and he quickly wiped it off on his jean-shorts. It would be okay, his safety wasn't his primary focus right now.

He quickly made his way to the center of the village, past where he knew the Candy Castle would be. If Finn hadn't known exactly where it was, he would have missed it. The once beautifully majestic building was in crumbles. He vaguely wondered where the Prince of the Candy Kingdom was and why he wasn't trying to help save his village.

Whatever, that wasn't important. He still needed to get to the Ice Kingdom and save Fionna.

Navigating through the village he once knew like the back of his hand was like trying to find your way through a corn maze in pitch black darkness. Familiar pathways were blocked by burning buildings, gangs of people refusing to let anyone through and of course fighters. Finn couldn't understand why the Candy People seemed so blood-thirsty. They were always so peaceful and kind-well at least in Ooo they were.

Finn finally made it out of the horrid place that didn't even deserve to be called a kingdom and into the cotton candy forest. A small thicket of trees was the only thing that separated him from the Grasslands and the Ice Kingdom. He quickly pushed his way through, mentally preparing himself to see more fighting in the place that would remind him so much of his own home.

He was pleasantly surprised to see the Grasslands in Aaa looking just as peaceful as they usually were in Ooo. He smiled to himself when he saw a familiar Tree Fort bathed in moonlight. There was what seemed to be a large glacier stuck into the back of it, and Finn wondered if it was the work of the Ice Queen.He wondered if that was how Fionna had been captured. He sighed, thinking of Fionna and how she would soon be safe in his arms.

_**Ugh, you sound like a girl,**_ Voice scoffed, making Finn jump. _**You sound so sappy right now. Anyway, stop walking, **_Voice instructed. "What?" Finn asked, not understanding the Voice's motives. _**Just trust me,**_ Voice said in an exasperated tone. Finn stood there, unsure for a minute. How much could you really trust something that was in your head and you couldn't see? Then again, the Voice had never lied to him before…

He sighed and stood still. The wind around Finn picked up, swirling leaves and pieces of debris around. _**Close your eyes, **_Voice said softly. Finn obeyed, letting his eyes shut. It was like the ground dropped out from beneath his feet. He was falling, but he remained calm. He knew that Voice was controlling whatever was happening to him.

After a minute or two, his feet hit solid ground. The impact forced him to lose his balance, and he let out a small cry as his knees hit solid ice roughly. He opened his eyes to find himself at the door of the pink Ice Palace, just like in his dreams.

He sighed and stood to his feet, staring up into the face-like carvings in the ice. "Let's do this," he said to no one in particular before stepping into the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

_Finn opened his eyes to find himself at the door of the pink Ice Palace, just like in his dreams. _

_He sighed and stood to his feet, staring up into the face-like carvings in the ice. "Let's do this," he said to no one in particular before stepping into the cave._

Unlike in his dreams, no penguins guarded the front entryway. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he thought up a plan. Honestly, he had no clue what he was going to do or how he was going to save Fionna. He wasn't one to plan things out. He usually went with his gut and formed some-what of a plan on the way.

Since the boy didn't actually have to trek up the icy mountain, he had no time to figure anything out. The first thing he needed to do, though, was get warmed up because he couldn't figure _anything _out with his brain half-frozen. He sighed, reaching back into his pack and pulling his yellow sweater out. He expertly slung his pack over one shoulder and flung the sweater over his head.

Finn closed his eyes and sighed as the sweater warmed him up. He fixed his pack on his back and his arms returned to their place on either side of him, still providing heat as he thought. He stood there in the entrance to the palace for a good five minutes before finally moving; hoping his instincts would kick in and a plan would come to him.

His joints cried out as he started to slowly move forward. They seemed to have frozen within the few minutes he wasn't moving. He took careful steps into the prison room, planning to just rescue Fionna and escape before Ice Queen even noticed. He'd saved countless Princesses right out from under Ice King's nose before- why should rescuing Fionna from the Ice Queen be any different?

When Finn finally managed to ninja his way past guarding penguins and into the prison room, he found Fionna in the same position she was in the first time he visited her. She was slumped against the wall, hardly conscious. It looked as if someone from the Spikey Village who had purple paint on his hands had hugged her. Fresh cuts were tricking blood, making red trails down her slowly-healing skin. Dark purple bruises in the shape of long, slim fingers jumped out against her scarred, pale skin.

How could she be so damaged so fast? Just the day before, she was on her feet, yelling at the Ice Queen. Now she was back in her barely alive coma-like state, and frankly, it terrified Finn.

He quickly pulled a dagger from his pack and began picking away the lock on the cell. He was about half-way through the solid ice when he heard footsteps behind him.

He started to turn, but froze about mid-way. Literally-froze. He was in a solid block of ice.

He'd been in blocks of ice a few different times, but they were never solid. It was always a dry sort of ice used to simply stall him, never to actually harm him. He could always easily bust out, but this time was different. It felt as if he was getting hugged by a Snow Golem. The ice, unlike that of the Ice King's creation, was wet as well as cold, freezing him further.

The ice was so cold, it burnt. It was suffocating him. His vision was swimming, and he prayed that he'd black out soon, just to escape the pain. There was an earsplitting cackle. "Oh look, Gretchen," a shrill voice barely reached Finn's ears through the ice. "Fionna's boyfriend is trying to save her," the voice cooed.

The owner of the voice stepped in front of the ice block, and Finn could barely see her because his vision was clouding up. She gave another irritating cackle and Finn's world went dark.

…

_Finn gulped in a lungful of air. _

_He was floating in a half-frozen ocean. His thin shorts and sweater clung to his body, soaked with frigid water, effectively draining was little body heat the boy had left. His bangs were plastered across his eyes in the annoying way that he always hated, but he couldn't move. Couldn't do anything, but float in the glacial water that would undoubtedly bring his death. _

_He lay there, sucking in deep, shuddering breaths as he stared up into the sun. "Finn…" his frozen ears registered his name. He forced his eyes away from the bright star in search of whatever had spoken._

_Two translucent figures appeared before him. They both seemed to be Human, but Finn's brain was too frozen to be shocked. The man had a buzz cut and was wearing a strange suit that had different colored green splotches on it. The woman had long blonde hair and a small, heart shaped face. They were both staring down at Finn with sad smiles, their matching sapphire eyes shining with unshed tears._

"_Finn," the man spoke again, smiling proudly. "You were such a great kid," he sighed. "You can come home now, Finn," the woman said with a dazzling smile. "Home with us," she said, looping an arm around the man. Both the man and woman looked down upon the teenager with matching looks of utter happiness. _

_Two words registered in Finn's head. Mom and Dad. These people, these two Humans, were his parents. "M-mom?" he choked out. The woman's eyes flooded with new tears. "Dad?" Finn croaked, his eyes shifting between the two. They both let out small sighs. _

_Finn's mom turned to his dad and smiled. "He remembers us, Ted," she said with a dreamy laugh. "I know, Janet," he whispered, turning his attention back to his son. Finn offered a weak smile. "Mom, dad," he forced out. Everything hurt and his smile faded. "Please, Finn," Janet whispered. "Let go of the past. Come join us."_

"_I-I can't," Finn choked. "I still…have to save Fionna," he forced out. Ted gave a soft smile. "My boy," he said proudly, "always putting himself before others." _

_Janet leaned down and touched Finn's face. Warmth immediately surrounded him. "Be safe, okay?" she whispered. Finn managed a small nod. Janet smiled before pressing a kiss to his forehead. She moved her hands to his shoulders and gently pushed him under the water, back into reality._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated last. Luck has not been on my side lately. **_

Finn felt a small pair of hands gripping his shoulders. "Finn! Wake up!" a voice was calling. He opened his eyes and found a pair of bright blue eyes inches from his face. "Fionna…?" he croaked unsteadily. "Finn!" Fionna cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Gah, you're so warm," Finn sighed. "Fionna, you need to get off. I'm wet, which will make you wet, which will make you colder, which will make you sick," he said. But he held her tighter to himself, not willing to let go of her warmth.

She wouldn't go anyway.

"You were frozen," Fionna murmured as she pressed her face into the crook of Finn's neck. "I think I died," Finn whispered, closing his eyes and savoring the warmth of the girl who was straddling him. "I think you did," Fionna whispered, tears running down her cheeks and onto Finn's thawing skin.

"Hey, hey I'm okay," Finn reassured her. Even though the hot tears felt amazing on his skin, he couldn't stand the thought of Fionna crying. "What about you? When I got here, you were barely conscious," he asked, rubbing her back. "My strength comes and goes," she replied as she shifted around to press her face into the other side of Finn's neck.

"Your hat's gone," Finn noticed as he ran his fingers through Fionna's soft hair. "It got ripped up and then Ice Queen stole it," the girl shrugged.

"You're so cold," she noted in a whisper, her breath warming the sensitive skin on Finn's neck.

The two lay in silence for a while, both just happy to be with the other.

"Oh look, how sweet," a high-pitched voice cooed, breaking into their bubble of peacefulness.

Fionna's head snapped up at the sound. She scowled at the Ice Queen, who had her hands clasped together in mock adoration. "Oh, if only I had a camera!" the royal said sarcastically.

She held her hands up as if holding a small camera. "Click!" she said, pressing her finger down. A ball of snow formed between her hands and she aimed it at the teenagers in the cage. Finn and Fionna both instinctively dodged the attack, and the slush ball smacked into the wall behind them.

"What is your _problem_, lady?" Finn demanded, struggling to prop himself up on his elbows. "What's _your _problem?" the elderly Queen challenged, hands on her hips. "What's my-? My problem is that I'm locked in a freaking _cage_ for no reason!" Finn exploded, using some new-found energy to jump to his feet.

It wasn't until he was up and his bangs fell across his face that he realized _his_ hat was missing as well. "Dude! Where's my hat?" he demanded. "This hat?" Ice Queen asked, holding said article of clothing out.

Seeing his hat-his most valuable possession- in the hands of an enemy seemed to unleash the hero inside of Finn. He reached back instinctively to grab his sword and growled when his hand closed around frigid air.

"Why are you keeping us here anyway?" Fionna demanded, slipping her hand into Finn's as she stood. Ice Queen opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a crashing noise in another room.

"Gretchen! Are you breaking bottles again?" she shrieked, turning towards the sound of the noise. "If you would excuse me," the Queen did a fake bow before retreating out of the room to investigate.

As soon as she was away from the prison room, the windows were busted in. Finn and Fionna ducked as shards of ice were sent flying.

"Fionna!"

Fionna looked up at the familiar voice. "Cake!" she exclaimed as her feline friend materialized. She ran to the bars of the cage, attempting to reach her sister. Finn, who had looked up when Fionna yelled, joined her.

"Finn?" Cake asked. "What are-?"

"It doesn't matter! What matters right now is _getting us out of here!"_ Fionna exclaimed. "Right," Cake agreed. "Key hand!" she exclaimed, stretching her hand into the shape of a key and inserting it into the lock on the ice bars. There was a small _click _and the door fell open.

Finn and Fionna quickly escaped the bars. "Cake! Where have you been?" Fionna exclaimed, wrapping her arms tight around her sister. "To be honest, I've been so busy helping with the first-aid station that I didn't even know you were missing until a few days ago," Cake admitted, coiling her arms around Fionna.

"Baby, where's your hat?" she asked as her sister's hair fell into her face. Fionna huffed. "Gone," she sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, babe," Cake said, unwrapping her arms.

"Do you want a hug? You look like you want a hug," Cake said, turning to Finn. "I uh…" he trailed off as the cat ignored him and hugged him anyway.

"Okay, okay hug time is over. We need to get out of here," Finn said as Cake's arms retracted back into her body. "Right again," Cake said. She enlarged herself and waited for Finn and Fionna to climb onto her back before retreating out through the window.

Ice Queen came back a few minutes later with a very unhappy looking Gretchen tethered to an ice chain. "Ha, I was right. She was breaking all of my root beer bottles."

She frowned when she didn't get a response. "Hey, are you two…" she trailed off as she walked around the corner so that she could see into the now empty cell. "Th-they left?" she whispered, dropping the chain in her hand much to Gretchen's pleasure.

"ARGH! NO!" she cried. She held both of her hands over her head and charged up a snowball big enough to kill someone before letting it fly. It hit the opposite wall with a loud _thud. _

"I. Was. So. Close!" she exclaimed, throwing another bunch of snow onto the pile with each word. She walked over to the window, avoiding the broken glass as best she could. "All I wanted was some friends…"

Fionna was glad to see something that _wasn't_ ice or snow after spending almost a _month_ in the Ice Kingdom. "Warmth, sweet warmth," she sighed as Cake walked along the border between the Ice and Fire Kingdoms. She and Finn were both leaning as far into the heat as possible without burning themselves or falling off of Cake.

"So, where are we headed?" Fionna asked. "Candy Kingdom," Cake answered, amused by Finn and Fionna's attempts to reach the heat without falling. "Are they doing better?" Fionna wondered.

"Most of the fighting has stopped, and now we're trying to figure out what _caused_ the fighting in the first place. _We_ being Marshall Lee and I," Cake reported. "What about Gumball?" Fionna asked.

Cake shifted nervously. "We're not exactly sure what's gotten into him. He's been acting very…_strange_ lately," she said. Fionna frowned and leaned back into Finn.

Gumball was her second best friend (only behind Cake, of course) and she was sure that _whatever_ was wrong, she could get to the bottom of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the trio got back to the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Fionna sighed matching breaths of relief. There was no fighting.

There were many white First-Aid tents set up around the village, and lots Candy People were gathered around each one. Others were hauling water from the little stream in the middle of the village to various places. The Candy People seemed to have forgotten entirely about fighting, and for that Fionna was glad.

"Okay, first things first," Cake said, stretching down into a sort of slide so the two Humans could safely climb off. "You two need new clothes," she said, eyeing their ribbed, soaked, blood stained clothes. "Right," Finn and Fionna said in-synch. "Follow me," Cake instructed. Finn and Fionna complied, following the cat through the maze of debris that used to be the Candy Kingdom.

They soon came to an old gingerbread building with a large window on the front that was acting as a supply station. A few candy people were gathered around it, some at the window asking for things, others just hanging around and talking.

Finn, Fionna, and Cake walked around to the back of the shabby building. Cake opened the backdoor and led the two teens in behind her. There were a few various Candy People inside, taking stock of the supplies they had saved from the rubble, and handing out what was needed to the people who needed it. They all smiled at the sight of Fionna, and rushed over to hug her.

Fionna smiled and returned each hug, reassuring everyone that she was fine and that she would be there to help clean up the village after she had taken care of a few things. Once the excitement from her arrival had died down, Cake returned to her original task of finding clothes for the teens to wear.

They walked down a few dimly lit hallways until they reached a room with "Clothes" hastily painted on the door. "Ah, here we go," Cake said, pushing the door open. "These are the clothes we salvaged from the village." She pulled on the chain to turn the light on, revealing a towering pile of clothes that reached the ceiling in the back of the room.

"Whoa," Fionna muttered.

"I didn't even know Candy People _wore_ clothes."

…

A little while later, Finn and Fionna were clean with brand new clothes.

Fionna had picked out a simple black t-shirt, a pair of white washed jean-shorts, and some plaid-style black and white slip-on tennis shoes with white trim. She wasn't quite sure what to do with her hair-she usually just threw it up in her hat to keep it off her neck and back while fighting- so she asked Cake, who suggested just tying it up in the back. Fionna seemed satisfied with the look after she had tried it and decided to keep it.

She also picked up a messenger's bag to replace her old green backpack.

Finn's attire hadn't actually changed much from his old style. He donned the same sort of blue-jean shorts, but picked up a white shirt instead of blue.

Without the aid of his hat, his bangs fell messily across his forehead in the most annoying way he could imagine, but he liked the careless look. He wasn't too fond of the feeling of the tips of his hair brushing against his neck, however, and Cake suggested that he cut the sides and back short, but only trim his bangs so that they didn't fall into his eyes.

Once Finn and Fionna had approved of each other's new look, the trio headed out to find Marshall Lee. Cake knew he was helping with the first-aid, but wasn't sure which station he was supposed to be at, so they wandered around through the various tents in search of the Vampire King.

At every tent, everyone cheered for Fionna's safe return and asked her if she could fix everything like she usually does. She offered them all up smiles of encouragement and reassurance that everything would return to normal if she had anything to do with it.

Finally, at around the sixth tent, they found Marshall. He was floating above a cluster of cots that all seemed to contain children, bass in hand, singing soft lullabies to them. Fionna smiled at the sight- she knew her best friend had a heart under his stony exterior.

The trio waited in the doorway of the hastily strung up structure until he finished his song and the Candy kids were clapping to call his attention to them. "Hey, Lee!" Cake called out, causing Marshall to turn and look at them.

When his eyes landed on Fionna, his face broke out into a huge smile and he zipped towards them.

"Fionna!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the waist, picking her up and spinning her around in a giant hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling as the floated through the sky.

Finn felt jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach at the sight, even though he knew he shouldn't. He was sure that the relationship between Fionna and Marshall was about the same as the relationship between Marceline and himself- a brother/sister sort of thing.

Plus, he couldn't deny the fact that he loved seeing Fionna so happy. The light of the quickly setting sun was casting the Kingdom in an orange and pink glow, and the colors shone through Fionna's hair. That, plus the fact she was smiling so wide her face _had_ to hurt, gave her the impression that she was filled by a heavenly light.

She was quite literally glowing as Marshall touched down, and her feet hit the ground again. "I missed you, best friend!" Marshal exclaimed, keeping one arm around Fionna's shoulders in a half-hug as Finn approached.

"S'up, man?" Marshall greeted him, offering a fist. Finn smiled and tapped his own fist against Marshall's and Fionna wrapped her free arm around Finn. "Not much. Been trapped in a frozen Hell for a while is all," he replied, slipping his arm around Fionna's waist.

Fionna laughed in agreement and Marshall smirked. "That Simone is one weird character. Back when we were in school-"

"Whoa, wait- You went to _school_ with Ice Queen?" Fionna interrupted. Marshall smirked again. "Unfortunately."

"Ha, I can't decide if that's totally mathematical or super creepy!" Fionna laughed. "Creepy, definitely creepy," Finn decided.

"I hate to break up this little reunion," Cake interrupted, not looking sorry at all, "but we have a job to do."

Fionna looked at her sister questioningly. Cake sighed over-dramatically as if the answer was plainly written out in black and white, but no one except her could see it.

"We have to find out what's wrong with Gumball!" she said with a _duh_ expression. "Oh yeah," the three teenagers (well, two teens and a 1000-year-old Vampire stuck inside of an 18-year-old's body) chorused, seeming to have forgotten their mission.

"Well, back to the Castle then?" Finn asked after a few minutes of silence. "What's left of the castle, anyway," he added quietly. "Good idea, Finn," Cake praised before extending her legs and motioning for them to hop on. Finn and Fionna climbed on the enlarged cat's back, but as expected, Marshall opted to fly beside them.

…

Once they reached the castle, they were faced with a problem. _How_ exactly were they supposed to get inside when all the entrances were blocked by debris? Climbing in a higher-story window wasn't an option, seeing as the entire structure had collapsed on itself. The only way they'd be able to get in was if they could get to the dungeons below the castle.

After trying to come up with a plan for a few minutes, Marshal snapped. "I got it!" he exclaimed. He led the other three to the back of the castle and faced a plain brick wall. "There's a secret entrance back here somewhere that leads to Gumball's bedroom and the dungeons!" he exclaimed, beginning to scan the wall for something.

Fionna smirked. _"How_ exactly do you know this?" she asked. Marshall paused in his search, pink tinting his cheeks. "I'm very…observant?" it sounded more like a question and Finn, Fionna, and Cake all laughed at the awkward (and very obvious) lie.

Finally, Marshall seemed to find what he was looking for. He dug his fingers into a crack between two bricks and gently pulled. For anyone else, it would've taken a great deal of effort to open, but with his Vampire strength, the brick slid easily, bringing with it other attached bricks to form a doorway. "Math!" Finn and Fionna cheered, slapping each other low-fives while Cake nodded her approval.

The only thing inside the door was a dark staircase that led down into the depths of the castle. They quickly slipped in and down the stairs, Cake (being the last one) pulling the door shut behind her and plunging the small hallway into complete darkness.

After a short climb down the stairs, they entered the dungeons. They were dimly lit by wall torches, the flames flickering and casting long dancing shadows on the faces of the four in the room. Marshall led the way as they wound through the maze of cages and cells that made up the Royal Dungeons. Their pace quickened when they heard the faint noise of talking a little farther down.

But as the sickeningly familiar shrill voice reached cut through the thick walls of root and dirt, they froze in their tracks. "Oh no," Fionna whispered, her blood running cold. She had a bad feeling about this.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys.

I tried to upload this yesterday, but FF screwed up on me. Sorry if any of you got an email and were expecting a new chapter!

I know I haven't updated Cosmic Dreams in a long time, but thank you all for sticking with me. I've been going through a lot of personal issues lately, and just haven't had the time to write. I never really wrote down where I was going with this story and since I left it for so long, I'm sort of lost on what I was planning. So, I'm going to re-write it to adapt it to my newer storyline. Don't worry, it'll still have all the great elements that make it what it is, but after re-reading it, I realized I could have done so much better with it.

I'll probably update this story on my Tumblr more often than I do on here. If you want the fastest updates possible, follow me on tumblr: .com and track the tag 'CosmicDreamsAT'. (If the URL doesn't show up, just PM me and I'll give you the link.)

You can also follow my Twitter: 'at'Hannah_Writes but I won't be on there at all, hardly.

I know a lot of you have been waiting a long time for the newest chapter, and I promise I'm not abandoning this. I'm just expanding it, making it better.

Thank you all for sticking with me through everything.

I love you all.

_-Hannah (Myfatherwillhearabouthis)_


	14. Note

Hey guys!

I've just finished editing chapter one of the re-written Cosmic Dreams! I've already posted it on the Tumblr blog (sorry if anyone was on there a few weeks ago and only saw half of the first chapter; the laptop messed up again) along with my AO3 (username is narry) and I'll be uploading it here in just a few :)

A lot of you might just say 'oh I've already read it so I'll wait until the new stuff comes along' but I encourage you to go ahead and read it because I've changed a few things already!

Hope you all love it and I promise I'll get around to updating faster. You'll have new chapters before you know it!

I love you all,  
><em>~Hannah (Myfatherwillhearabouthis)<em>


End file.
